


skywalker

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Epic, Gen, Oral History, Other, Space as a Metaphor for the Skywalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a star goes supernova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skywalker

_you, there._

_yes, you. would you like to hear a story?_

would you like to hear about the time the world died? about a star that burned so bright, and exploded into a supernova that followed generations upon generations, a fire that ate up their lives, turned it angry, red and bloody. he was the most brilliant sun in the galaxy, in the universe, planets revolving steadily around him, two to be exact. one steady and calm, a planet of grassy fields and neon skies. the other, mercurial as the sea and she is just as passionate.

but what comes after a supernova? a black hole. new stars, pulsing a slow, steady light, hidden after the brilliant light of explosion, expulsion, one that can outshine entire galaxies, one that swallows up those planets and everything else in its reach.

in the quiet, dense aftermath, there are three choices. a neutron star, a pulsar, and a black hole. in this case, there are two. a neutron star, with a gravity stronger than anything else in the galaxy, pulling everything closer as soon as it's within reach. she is magnetic, this neutron star. a single teaspoon from her mass weighs a billion tons, and she carries it all on her shoulders. she is power and influence and she moves faster than the eye can contain, and holds a thready anger to rival the original star.

the second choice, a pulsar, oh so similar to his sister, his twin. but, _oh_ , how this one shines. when one is in his path, he emits a light, one that pulses as he sweeps himself across the galaxy, one that lights up everyone who strays and stays. an old planet is drawn to him, his grassy fields burnt, the core cold and dying. but he’s drawn to his light, so similar to that old, devastating sun. and oh how the pulsar _shines_ , brighter by the light-second, thrumming with the energy of the galaxies, the energy of the supernova sun.

and that original supernova–where did he go? a black hole, dark and dense. the mystery of black holes is this–-you stare into its eyes and–-nothing. no one knows what comes out. no one ever has.

_oh, did you want to hear more?_

_well, little one. the story continues._

stars born of supernovas burn out. a pulsar slows its pace as the years go by, his light starts to fade. a neutron star can only hold so much before she begins to collapse on herself.

but, space is expanding, space is limitless. mercurial clouds shift and press together, and light begins to shine, travelling the far reaches of the galaxy, emitting something that was long ago thought to be burnt out.

_and, what does that mean? well, child. it means life continues. it means those who walk the sky will always form, from dust into light, and will rise again._

**Author's Note:**

> i had a minor meltdown about the skywalkers as literal stars in space, and the people around them as the planets that orbited them, and this is the result. hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
